He's Got This
by HeyThereSummerBoy
Summary: There are 17 minutes until Kurt's future is to be decided in someone else's hands and his stomach doesn't take that thought lightly. Blaine is there to comfort Kurt when things take a turn for the worse. Klaine Onshot.


**_This was a tumblr prompt I got from sara333777_**

Here's a cute little Klaine prompt I hope you like. It's set during season 3. I hope you don't mind :) Kurt is super nervous before his audition for NYADA and he's about to perform in about an hour. He starts rehearsing for the billionth time but his nerves are taking over and he is forced to go to the bathroom to empty out his stomach multiple times. Blaine overhears and notices and quickly goes to check up on him. He finds him kneeling in front of the toilet in one of the stalls and sits down and comforts him

**_I hope I've done you justice!_**

* * *

It's 15:43. There are 17 minutes until Kurt's future is to be decided in someone else's hands. His future is dependent on his performance today. If he doesn't give it his all, he doesn't know when, if, he'll get another try. He's terrified, scared really. Blaine gives him a small smile and squeezes his hand.

"Thank you for coming." Kurt smiles gratefully. "I appreciate it a lot."

"Kurt," Blaine tisks, "of course I'm here. You're my boyfriend and I'm always going to be here to support you."

Blaine gives Kurt one more dazzling smile before placing a chaste kiss on Kurt's cheek. Yes, this is good. This is nice and calming. Kurt has to go backstage in 12 minutes. He's going to savour this moment because he knows himself. The minute he finishes his audition a bunch of what if's will run their course through his head.

_What if I had stuck with I'm Not the Boy Next Door? That's risqué and different. Different is good._

_What if I had stuck with Music of the Night? It's practical. I've been singing this song since I was 12, it makes sense._

_I know Carmen doesn't like the song, what if she thinks I'm trying to be cocky or bratty? God, if this happens I don't know what I'll do._

_What if this, what if that, what if everything._

Kurt's honestly sick of his what if's. He feels rather stupid because his brain obviously has a compartment of plotting against his common sense, therefore leaving Kurt to sing Being Alive. Yes, it's a song Carmen has said, multiple occasions – so he's heard, that she dislikes, so he doesn't know what he's doing.

Being alive has the soul that he wants to show. His voice goes to different ranges, he wants to show that. This is also for his mother. Elizabeth loved Being Alive. It was the first song Elizabeth taught her son to play on the piano, the song Kurt played at her funeral; little 8 year old Kurt. This song has so much more meaning than can ever be articulated, but Kurt wants to share it.

"Babe, I can feel your nerves radiating off of you." Blaine whispers with a chuckle.

Kurt laughs nervously and checks his phone. How has it really only been 3 minutes? "I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous. My going to NYADA is all riding on this song and audition. I'm just-" Kurt groans. "I don't know."

"Yes well, I've heard you sing this song when you're brushing your hair, babe. I think you've got it." Blaine moves in front of Kurt, placing his hands on the latter's shoulders. "You're going to rock it. I believe in you and you should believe in you too. You're amazing and I just wish you'd see it too. I wish I could make you see you the way I do."

Kurt kisses his boyfriend. Blaine always knows what to say, and though it doesn't particularly make Kurt at ease about the whole situation, he is feeling better. Kurt wishes Blaine would see himself the way he sees him. _Loving, compassionate, selfless, beautiful._ "You always know what to say."

"It comes with the boyfriend handbook," Blaine smirks, earning a smack on his arm. He chuckles, pulling Kurt's face to his and ghosting his lips over his boyfriend's. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. More than you'll ever know." Kurt rests their foreheads together and inhales through his nose. He pulls back and beams at his boyfriend, squeezing Blaine's hand. "I have to go backstage now. See you afterwards."

"Break a leg," Blaine smiles.

Kurt gives Blaine one more nervous smile, who responds with a thumbs up, before he turns away and walks towards the auditorium. As turns the corner, a sudden wave of nausea hits him like a full-blown tsunami. Kurt can't breath right now. He doesn't think he can in any case. He clutches his throat and feels tears building up in his eyelashes. He needs to not be here right now. Kurt needs to be in the bathroom.

Somehow through all the gasping, he does it. He makes it to the bathroom in record time and he sits on the floor or one of the cubicles in the girl's bathroom. There's a tampon box on the floor. That's disgusting. For a moment, Kurt forgets about his nausea and pities his female friends because they have to have their period when all of a sudden, his insides start churning and he clutches at his stomach, dry heaving, willing something; anything to happen. Whether for it to be this feeling to finish, whether for it be to vomit, he doesn't know, be he wants it to stop.

His breakfast makes his way up his throat. He clutches the toilet bowl, praying to the god he doesn't believe in that he'll stop blowing chunks. It's inappropriate for him to be thinking about how he hates the phrase 'blowing chunks' but his thoughts are stopped by whatever's left in his stomach making its way up his throat and into the toilet bowl. The sight makes Kurt wretch more. There's nothing left to be regurgitated. Everything hurts now and Kurt's throat feels like it's on fire. But the show must go on.

Kurt hears the bathroom door open tentatively and he stands up. He feels slightly dizzy, but he'll be fine. His audition is starting unless than ten minutes, he needs to rinse his mouth and attempt to look good. Well, he needs to look like he didn't just vomit. _Come on, you can do this._

"Kurt?"

Blaine's here. Kurt doesn't even know how that happened and how Blaine knew you to here at this exact time but he most certainly isn't complaining. Blaine's a calming presence. "Yeah, I'm here." He opens the door and is met with an armful of Blaine. "Woah – are you okay baby?"

"I got so worried. Tina texted and said you weren't backstage and I knew you were nervous and just," he inhales, taking a glance at Kurt through his long lashes once he pulls back from the hug. "I was worried about you."

Kurt melts right there and then into a puddle of feelings, love and affection for the by holding him at arm's length, trying to subtly study his boyfriend's face to gauge reaction to his words. He's not subtle at all. "I promise you I'm fine. My nerves just got the better of me."

"You should have told me it was that bad." Blaine pouts. Kurt decides that if Blaine were to ask Kurt to give him the sin, Kurt would risk it. He'd make sure with every part of his being that he made that happen.

"I'm sorry." Kurt frowns. His audition is soon. He feels bad for not telling Blaine. Could today get worse? Apparently yes, because as Blaine leans for a kiss, he pulls away. The look on Blaine's face nearly makes him cry. Blaine thinks Kurt's rejecting him. Never in a million years would Kurt do that. "I haven't rinsed my mouth."

Blaine visibly relaxes. "Oh god, that scared me more than it should have." He shrugs sheepishly at Kurt. "Are you feeling better now? Do you want me to go backstage with you?"

"No," Kurt answers quickly. "I'd like you to be in the seating with everyone else so that when I'm singing and I'm nervous, I'll see your beautiful face and everything will be alright. I need everything to be alright in some part of my life right now because I'm just so nervous, scared, confused, but happy and content simultaneously."

Blaine smiles proudly at his boyfriend. "Of course I'll be there. I'm so proud of you right now. You're a shoe-in for NYADA, and if they don't see that then they obviously need new staff. But that would take a lot of time," Blaine looks at Kurt who's rinsing his mouth, through the mirror. "Imagine how much staff would need to be replaced."

Kurt giggles as he wipes his mouth. "I don't think everyone would be fired, Blaine."

"They would have to be." Blaine says as-a-matter-of-factly. "It would be a conspiracy, baby!"

"You're such a dork, Blaine." Kurt chuckles as he takes hold of his boyfriend's hand and makes his way out of the bathroom.

"But you love me?"

"But I love you." Kurt confirms.

"I love you too. Every single bit of you, even the flaws you insist exist, I love those too." Kurt scrunches his nose and shakes his head petulantly. "And when you scrunch your nose," Blaine whispers. "I love that too."

Kurt is blushing fifty shades of red at the current moment when he leans down to kiss Blaine's forehead. "If you don't stop making me blush like a preteen, I'm going to miss my audition."

"Go then," Blaine shoos him. "Goodluck, I love you."

"Thank you," Kurt smiles, walking towards the auditorium. _It's go time._

"Next up, Mr Kurt Hummel." Carmen Tibideaux calls his name.

Kurt shakes his head, willing his nerves to fall out of his ears. As Kurt makes his way onto the stage, he sees Blaine wave at him enthusiastically from the seats. He smiles at his boyfriend who gives him a thumbs up and blows him a kiss.

"Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel and I'll be singing Being Alive from the musical, Company."

How he wishes Elizabeth was here to see this audition. For some reason, he thinks she'd be happy. Kurt looks at Blaine once more. He's met with a radiant, and dare he say it; proud, smile.

Kurt's got this.

* * *

_**Please review :)**_


End file.
